La nueva profecia
by Khristina Fenix
Summary: Cuando todo parecia perdido Ethan descubre la manera de salvar a Rochelle.Mientras una nueva profecia es descubierta entre las ruinas de la ciudadela y cuatro nuevos elejidos se uniran a la batalla.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 

Antes que nada esta historia se desarrolla cuando Rochelle ya esta muerta pero no os deprimais porque hay muchas sopresas ,este fic es algo como una continuación del tercer libro espero que os guste.

-Pero Arkarian...¿no dijiste que Lathenia había derribado el puente del reino intermedio y que todas las almas se veían obligadas a ir al inframundo?-Dijo Ethan esperanzado.

-Si pero...no sé a dónde quieres llegar-Dijo Arkarian confuso.

-Pues ,que si su alma no ha podido cruzar el puente ,significa que está en el inframundo y tal vez podamos traerla de vuelta.

-Tal vez pero es un viaje peligroso y además no sabemos dónde está .

-Eso es cosa mía –Interrumpió Matt y dicho esto cerró los ojos e intentó visualiar el inframundo ,cuando lo consiguió buscó a Rochelle ,la encontró en el templo (bueno en lo que quedaba de él) estaba escondida entre unas rocas asustada y un poco más trasnparente de lo normal- Está en las ruinas del templo hay que tener cuidado ,porque hay unos cuantos carrizos rondando por ahí .Lo mejor sería que alguien te acompañara Ethan .

-Iré yo-Dijo Arkarian .Y así podré abrir el portal para volver.

-De acuerdo ,intentaré abrir el portal lo más cerca posible del templo ,encontrad a Rochelle y volved rápido ¿entendido?-Ethan y Arkarian asintieron a la vez-ok ,ayá vamos ,colocaos uno en frente del otro.

-Un momento-Dijo Lady Arabella ,hizo un gesto con la mano y aparecieron dos capas negras y dos cristales de luz-Poneos estas capas ,por si el aterriaje es duro y tomad estos cristales os darán luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

-Gracias –Dijeron Ethan y Arkarian.

Ethan

De repente todo se vuelve negro ,me aprieto la capa contra el cuerpo y mientras caigo pienso en Rochelle ¿Y si no funciona este plan?¿Qué haría yo sin ella? Intento sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza ,unos minutos después noto tierrabajo mis pies ¡menuda caída,suerte que la capa ha amortiguado la caída.

-Ethan ¿Estás bien?-Dice Arkarian.

-Si ¿Y tu?-Contesto.

-Yo...pues creo que bien.

-Vale pues pongámonos en marcha –Comienzo a caminar y a lo lejos veo el lago-Genial el maldito lago y encima tenemos la mala suerte de que no esta congelado ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Muy fácil ,creas la ilusión de una barca y la mantienes hasta que lleguemos a la orilla.

Asiento ,para el es muy fácil decirlo el no es quien tiene que crear la ilusión y no se si en este estado pueda mantenerla pero habrá que intentarlo ,me acerco a la orilla e intento visualizar una barca blindada con unos remos fuertes para que soporten el ácido .

Abro los ojos y lista ahora solo que da la parte más difícil ,mantener la ilusión mientras cruzamos.

Arkarian detecta mis pensamientos:

-Venga Ethan ,las ilusiones nunca te han fallado ¿por qué crees que lo van a hacer ahora?

-Tienes razón ,vamos .

Nos montamos en la barca es verdad ,mis ilusiones nunca me han fallado y esta ve tampoco lo harán .

-Ethan yo remaré ,tú solo concentrate.-Dice Arkarian.

Asiento.

-Lo intentaré.

Arkarian comienza a remar con buen ritmo ,mientras yo me esfuerzo por mantener la barca a flote ,que por cierto me está costando lo mío. Pasados 10 minutos llegamos exhaustos a la orilla y comenzamos a buscar a Rochelle .Veo a unos cuantos carrizos y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan creo la ilusión de una ola gigante que cae sobre ellos haciendo que corran y griten despavoridos.

Seguimos andando ,llamo a Rochelle ,pero nada ,no aparece por ningún lado ,empiezo a desesperarme la sigo llamando hasta que veo una luz blanca con forma de un cuerpo , lo reconozco al instante ¡Es ella!

-¡Rochelle¡-La llamo ,ella se da la vuelta-¡Rochelle! Vuelve por favor ,si no vuelves no se lo que haría sin ti ,te amo ,ven conmigo.

Se acerca a mi y asiente con la cabeza.

-Arkarian volvamos.

Otra vez todo se vuelve oscuro ,miro hacia donde esta ella ,la sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa ,esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Matt

No puedo más me tengo que mantener ocupado hasta que Ethan y Arkarian vuelvan con Rochelle. Empiezo a dar órdenes hay que recoger los destrozos de la ciudadela.

Isabel y Neriah están junto al cuerpo de Rochelle llorando ,después de todo se hicieron amigas durante estos días y perderla sería un golpe muy duro para todos.

De repente Ethan ,Arkarian y Rochelle fantasma hacen su aparición (por cierto muy dolorosa)Isabel corre hacia Arkarian y le abraza. Ethan se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Rochelle ,mientras que Neriah se acerca hacia mi ,la abrazo. Veo que Ethan le dice algo a la Rochelle fantasma ,ella asiente y se mete en el cuerpo de Rochelle ,todos esperamos a ver si ha funcionado mientras que Ethan agarra la mano de su amada ¡Rochelle ce mueve ,respira!

Rochelle

Abro los ojos y veo a Ethan medio llorando no recuerdo casi nada de lo que ha pasado ,solo recuerdo a Marduke ,la flecha y que me interpuse en medio después de eso no recuerdo nada.

Me incorporo ,abrazo a Ethan empiezo a entender lo que ha pasado , sus pensamientos me lo dicen todo.

-Gracias –Digo simplemente.

-No quería perderte ,te quiero demasiado-Me dice él y me besa ,todo el mundo se nos queda mirando.

-Esta viva ha funcionado!-Oigo decir a Isabel mientras corre hacia mi riendosey me abraza.

Neriah también hace lo mismo que Isabel

-Chicas que no me dejais respirar-Digo.

-Lo siento-Dicen las dos a la vez y se siguen riendo.

Veo que Dillon se me acerca.

-Roh ,lo siento ,no pretendía ponerme así ,no se que me pasó ¿Me perdonas?

-Mmm..no se –Veo que pone cara rara ,me río –Ja ,ja ,ja pues claro que te perdono ,ven aquí.

Se acerca y me abraza.

-Bienvenida-Me dice Arkarian.

-Gracias por rescatarme.

-No es nada ,todo se debe a Ethan.

Le miro ,le sonrío ,el me devuelve la sonrisa(no se porque pero siento que ya he vivido antes este momento) se me acerca y me abraza.

Weno hasta aquí he llegado ,espero que os haya gustado y ponedme ctiticas que si no me deprimo ToT.beshitos


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 

Wolaa!!! Ya toy aki con otro cap, espero k os guste y ponedme kritikas aunque sea para decirme k es 1ª mieda pero me da igual ,q sin kritikas no actualzo y me deprimo ToT

P.D: las palabras entre comillas("")son los pesamientos de la gente

Matt.

Me despierto en mi habitación , tengo todo el cuerpo dolorido ,miro la hora...¡Dios mío! Son las 4 de la tarde ¿Porqué mamá no me ha despertado? Supongo que Jimmy la habrá convencido para que nos dejara dormir.

Bajo a la cocina ,empiezo a prepararme algo de comer, no hay nadie despierto y supongo que mamá estará trabajando .Veo una nota en el frigorífico :

i Jimmy , Isabel ,Matt:

Hoy llegaré un poco más tarde creo que volveré sobre las 6,

He pasado por alto que hoy no vayaís al colegio ,puesto que

Jimmy me contó un rollo raro y me dijo que os dejara durmiendo

Después hablaremos .

Besos :

Mamá XOXO /i 

¡Genial ,así podré descansar un poco más! Pero esa alegría no podía durar puesto que de repente oigo la voz de Arkarian en mi cabeza "Matt ,devemos reunirnos ,nos vemos en una de mis salas dentro de media hora ,despierta a Neriah"

"Vale e Isabel?"-digo yo

"Ella está conmigo"

Voy hacia la habitación de Isabel ,abro la puerta y la veo tumbada en la cama parece un ángel .

-Neriah ,cielo despierta tenemos que irnos.-Digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Mmm..Dejame un poco más.

-No ,Arkarian dice que tenemos que ir verle, hay un asunto importante del que hablar y tenemos que ir todos.

-Vale pero solo me levanto si me das otro beso-Dice poniendo carita de cachorro.

-Ok ,pero si me prometes que te levantarás -Le digo mientras le doy el beso que me había pedido.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Venga ahora vístete que nos vamos.

-¿E Isabel?¿Dónde está?

-Con Arkarian.

-Ah.

-Quiero que sepas que ya no me molesta ,además ¿quién puede cuidar mejor de mi hermana que Arkarian?

-Mmm..déjame pensar..-Finge poner cara de concentración-¿Tu?

-Vale yo ,pero creo que Isabel ya está un poco harta de mí ¿No crees?

-Puede.

-Bueno ,venga vamos que llegamos tarde.

10 minutos más tarde

Por fin llegamos ,mientras subimos por la colina nos encontramos con Ethan y Rochelle.

-Hola chicos –Digo yo.

-Hola-Dicen los dos.

-¿Qué tal estáis?

-Muy bien –Dicen los dos a la vez.

-¿Qué creeís que querrá Arkarian?

-No lo sé ,pero tiene que ser importante para llamarnos hoy .-Dice Neriah.

Llegamos a la entrada ,la puerta se abre en cuanto nos plantamos ante ella ,entramos.

-Eh ,chicos ,por aquí –Es Arkarian que se asoma por una puerta ,lo seguimos y entramos en una sala circular dónde están todos los elegidos incluido Dillon –Vale ya estamos todos.

-¿Qué ocurre Arkarian?-Dice Shaun.

-Pues...Haber como os lo cuento...Han descubierto una nueva profecía en las ruinas de la ciudadela.

- b ¡¿CÓMO!? /b -Dicen todos.

-Dinos de que habla-Se apresura a preguntar Ethan.

-Pues habla de que habrá cuatro elegidos más y que habrá otra lucha final.

-Vale y yo que decía que este día era bueno...nn-Dice Dillon.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?-Pregunto yo.

-Por hora nada ,el Tribunal (o lo que queda de él )ya ha encontrado a los cuatro elegidos y se van a venir a vivir aquí.

-Y ¿Habrá que entrenarlos no?

-No ,ya son miembros y son muy buenos .Además ya han tenido alguna que otra experiencia con quien creemos que es el que va a organizar esta guerra.

-¿Quién es?

-Creemos que es Keziah.

- b ¡¿Keziah?! /b 

-Si ,el mago.

-Ah ,y ¿cuándo veremos a esos "nuevos" elegidos?

-No lo sé creo que me dijeron que dentro de dos días en el lago.

-Oky doky ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

-Por supuesto.

b OLA!! OS HA GUSTADO?? YA SE Q STE S MUY SOSO PRO OS PROMETO Q L SIGUIENT CAP SERA MAS INTERESANTE .MUXOS KISSES Y GRACIAS X AGUANTARME.

SE ME OLVIDAVA SINCRITICAS NO ACTUALIZO!!!!!

KHRISTINUKY /b 


End file.
